The invention relates to a device for connecting two parts, of which one has a recess, cavity or the like and the other forms a counterpiece which can be pushed into the recess, cavity or the like.
For example, DE-A-1,945,377 makes known a dowel-like cotterpin having, over its periphery, a plurality of teeth which project from the envelope surface radially or inclined towards the head of the cotter pin. The corresponding bore has a smooth wall. The cotter pin is knocked into the bore, and the teeth come up against the wall of the bore and are braced against it under tensile action. In this embodiment, the direction of insertion of the cotter pin is predetermined.
EP-A-45,767 also makes known a device for the releasable connection of two parts, and in this a layer of elastic bristles or the like arranged closely next to one another is formed at least on one part, and the opposing face of the other part in each case is made uneven, preferably likewise being provided with elastic bristles. In this embodiment there is no predetermined direction of insertion, but a connection of this type does not withstand relatively high tensile forces in the releasing direction because of the elastic bristles.
The object on which the invention is based is to design a device of the type described in the introduction, in such a way that a high holding force is obtained, without the direction of insertion being predetermined, and the device can be used in a highly versatile way.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by means of the features in the characterizing clause of claim 1. Because the elements made of rigid material are mounted on a deformable carrier material, when one part is pushed or knocked into a recess or the like in the other part the rigid elements tilt and are then braced relative to the opposing face. Because the rigid elements can execute a tilting movement in any direction, there is no predetermined specific direction of insertion. Moreover, the rigid elements produce a very firm connection which withstands even high tensile forces. Consequently, the device can be used in a very versatile way, and even metal parts can be connected very firmly to one another.